Forgetful Memories
by ALL4PUDDINGTART
Summary: After years of crying day in and day out for him, Pudding has successfully forgotten Taruto. Yet, she still feels the pain of losing him. One day she cries out to God for salvation from all the hurting in her heart. Guess who God sends?
1. Painful memories and the savior

Stupid man

Stupid men.

Retarded fools.

God, how much I wish Mr. Johnson wasn't such a twit!

Why this?

Why, out of all the much more necessary homework he could have chosen for our class to do, why this shit!

Once upon a time.

Useless words.

Useless childish words.

I stared at the words printed in black ink. They seemed to be mocking me. My eyebrows were brought closer into an angry glare as my teacher, Mr. Johnson, explained to our class what these words were to be used for. He spoke to us as if we were first graders! Telling us to write a fictional story, HA! Who does he think he is!

I am sixteen years old. SIXTEEN!! I am old enough and smart enough to comprehend that if a piece of paper is given to me by my teacher with the words 'Once upon a time' printed on it in bold letters then it probably means that I am suppose to write a stupid little story about a princess whose saved by her prince and lives happily ever fucking after!

Those little liars.

Happily ever afters don't exist. Not in the real world. That's why I loathe stories with princes and princesses in them. They tell you only two things: women are weak individuals who have to be rescued by men in tights and that, by some sort of miraculous reason, the prince and princess always end up living a perfect life together in harmony.

I clutched all ten fingers into my palms and pressed my teeth together until I felt as though they would shatter. ' Lies…' I thought, 'all lies.'

I sprinted out the door as soon as I heard the bell ring. I was pissed. That whole fairytale shit completely ruined my afternoon. Thank the heavens that school's finally over. It would ruin my rep if I went around school fumed up like this. I'd have to force myself to smile and that would just be way too bothersome. Even though I know they wouldn't notice. They never notice. That's why boys are such retards. They never notice anything about a girl unless it has something to do with their body. Perverts all of them! I loathe boys just as much as I loathe fairytales. They're both liars. Nothing but dirty liars.

I hadn't even turned the entire corner until I heard those pig-like squeaks call out my name in unison. I wish I could just run. Just walk away without a care in the world. But that would ruin the perks I would receive each day.

" Pudding!" I heard their voices much more clearly now that they seemed to be getting closer. They sounded exhausted. As if, they had ran around the entire school in search of me, which they probably did do. Desperate fool.

"Pudding!" One of them put him hand on my shoulder and shoved him face to the side of mine while the others huddled around me eager to see me wearing my plaid mini skirt, which I normally never wear except for when the sun is at it's hottest, and white shirt (it's our school uniform for when Spring comes along). I turned my head to face each one of them and forced a smile of happiness across my face. I always have to force a smile around these knuckleheads.

" Hey guys! You all got out of the classroom pretty quick, are you all following me?" I giggled as flirtatiously as I could possibly manage to, hoping that they would think I was joking when, in reality, I was not. " But, of course. We couldn't just sit still in that boring old dusty room and watch you go home with no one to carry your books." He quickly slid the two textbooks I had been holding into his arms and smiled at me.

" Why don't you let me walk you home today? I'm sure that I would be a better escort to you, Pudding, than anyone of these guys would."

My head dropped as I heard HIS voice again.

'Oh no! Not him again.'

I sighed deeply and turned around to come in close contact with my utterly obsessive stalker, Jake. His dirty, sort of brunette, blonde hair was falling all over his face like a mop. It was a miracle anyone could ever see his crystal clear blue eyes with that mop of a head. He had been a part of my loyal little group of slaves ever since I came into high school and GOD is he annoying! He follows me every single day, even when I'm not in school. He's even tried coming over my house like twenty times already. FREAK! He confessed his 'Love' for me like two weeks ago. I rejected him. Guess he just isn't the type to admit he's lost and just go home.

I smiled sadly at him to try to pretend I was sad. "Sorry Jake. No can do. I have to go to work today." I said with a devilish smile implanted inside my head. All of them started complaining about how I never have any free time to hang out with them because of my job. They accused my boss, Ryou, of keeping me all to himself. I truly laughed at their responses then turned around and walked out of school.

I was so much more relieved when I began walking out the school gates. If anyone were to ever heard my true thoughts or know my true feelings I would be alone again.

All alone.

Forever.

That is why I reject all those who try to push my heart open so that they can be let inside. That is why this word, love, has no meaning to me. Why do human beings always have to fall in love? Is it a form of torture God had made us feel as punishment for our sins or is it simply caused by our selfish human needs to be with another being for the rest of your life. Love only leads to pain. No matter what happens, someone will always end up hurt.

That is what I remember.

I remember falling in love one time, still a blur to whom it was that stole my heart though; all I truly remember is that he crushed my heart and shred it into a million little pieces. After that day, I began to simply forget.

I wanted to forget.

Forget the good qualities of males.

Forget the love.

Forget everything.

I had succeeded in forgetting the face of the person I loved, yet, for some reason, the pain and suffering that occurred the day he left still wounds me. It's like a curse. A curse God had given me for deceiving others, for deceiving myself. Every moment I remember the pain, I cry.

I hate crying. It opens your heart to those around you. I cried in front of my love and he only deepened my wound. Since then, I had promised myself to never cry in front of anyone ever again. I will never open up my heart to anyone ever again. I would simply stay away from love.

The minute my distractions had cleared completely out of my sight, I began crying.

I couldn't stop.

Thinking of the pain always made the same result.

Tears.

I whispered under my breath a sheepish "Dammit." then, I broke down completely.

"AARRGH!! FUCK! WHY THE FUCK'S IT ALWAYS COME OUT LIKE THIS? AM I REALLY SO PATHETIC THAT I WOULD STILL BE CRING FOR THAT ASSHOLE? GOD, STOP IT! STOP THIS SHIT! WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED? WHY IS MY HEART STILL OPEN FOR A MAN WHO WOULD LEAVE ME BROKEN LIKE THIS? SAVE ME!!"

"Okay."

I shot back in surprise to a voice responding to my pleads.

Was that "okay" from God? Is God really talking to me? Is he really answering my plead? Will he really save me? I knew subconsciously that my thought had gone completely and totally insane, yet, I couldn't help but to believe that God would really help me forgot the pain.

"God?"

I heard a small snort and then a chuckle coming from the same voice that had told me "okay" and I immediately figured out that the voice belonged to a boy and not God; I felt like an idiot.

I blushed furiously and sighed as if I had just been defeated in battle.

"Okay, okay…" I told the voice, ". You had your laugh, whoever you are. Now just come out so we could work out an agreement."

"Hm? Agreement?" the voice asked confused," Why would we have to make an agreement? I was perfectly okay with you calling me God." the voice began chuckling again," You can keep calling me that name if you want."

I clenched my fists and tried to bare with this stranger's arrogant attitude.

I still could not see him.

'Why was he hiding' I wondered.

""You know", I shifted my head in every direction to try to face him, yet I could still not see his face or his body anywhere," it's rude to just hide away in the bushes while someone is talking to you. "

No response

"The least you could do is to introduce yourself."

I heard some ruffling and spun around to find a teenage boy, around m age or so, with dark brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes glaring at me form the sky.

He was floating in the sky!

I gasped.

Humans were not suppose to be able to fly, right?

It was a stupid question to ask myself but I guess I was so in shock that stupidity simply overtook my brain.

The more I looked at this stranger's eyes the more my heart seemed to be breaking. Odd. Why was his glare killing me? I hardly know this boy and yet he has the power to practically shatter my heart with his glare.

The boy seemed irritated.

"You know me!" he shouted.


	2. The savior and a damsel's denial

_"The least you could do is to introduce yourself_

_"The least you could do is to introduce yourself."_

_I heard some ruffling and spun around to find a teenage boy, around my age, or so, with dark brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes glaring at me form the sky._

_He was floating in the sky!_

_"You know me!" he shouted_

The boy's glare seemed to calm into a serene sadness. He slowly pushed his body onto the ground until his feet touched the pavement and stared at me.

There was a long moment of silence. I could still hear his voice echoing from behind my mind

_You know me _

This stranger. This, not even human, man was telling me that I knew him?

My eyes did not move from his eyes.

My mouth did not respond to his statement.

My feet did not back away instead they came closer to him. Closer and closer my feet took me. Until we were face to face.

I stared at him. I tried so hard to recognize him, to try to find at least one small feature that would cause my mind to welcome him. He did not seem harmful. Truthfully he was actually kind of cute. He was different then all the other male figures I've grown up with. He had dark brunette hair that he tied up in the back and beautiful hazelnut colored eyes that seemed to belong to that of a child's. He was about two or three inches taller than me, he wore no shoes and he had on a collar-up sleeveless red shirt that he tucked into his baggy navy blue pants.

I tried to speak but the words only came out in small whispers.

"Not…know…you…"

GOD! Could I have sounded anymore like a retard? I think not.

This kid must have been some sort of mind reader because once I said those three words he immediately knew what I said and began getting angry with me again.

"That's not funny. How can you not know me? "

I stared blankly into his eyes and didn't say a word. I did not know what to say. This kid was obviously loony and was beginning to drive me into loony Ville. I had to find someway out.

I took a deep breath and smiled that same fake looking smile I shine at all my admirers and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I think you might have the wrong girl. You see I don't recall ever knowing you, so, you must be mistaken."

The boy raised one of his eyebrows and stared at my face with a very puzzled look. I turned around to leave.

_"After three steps…"_ I thought to myself_," I'll jus make a run for it."_

_One_

The boy's figure did not make any attempt at stopping me.

_Two_

I could hear him scratch his head as I took my second step, and then, I could no longer hear or feel his presence on my back.

_Three!_

"Pudding Fong"

I stopped in my tracks as I heard my name being called out by the one I could no longer hear or feel.

"Sixteen years of age"

I straightened my back and laid my arms at my side.

"Favorite color is yellow. Favorite animal is a monkey. Has a pet monkey and has a house full of younger siblings. She is friends with a pink-haired old hag called Ichigo, a green-haired fish named Lettuce, a blue-haired brat named Mint and some top model with purple hair that goes by the name of Zakuro. She performs tricks at her favorite park to earn some money for her family. She has no parents and was a member of the mew mews."

I gasped and quickly turned around, only come face to face with the same boy. Only, this time, his feet were not on the pavement anymore. They were floating in the air along with the rest of his body.

He gave me a small smirk as I widened my eyes in astonishment.

"Infused with the DNA of a monkey, Pudding Fong joined a group of girls and began fighting three aliens to save the world from dying. Eventually, the alien leader was awakened and almost destroyed the entire world, but, he was destroyed and everything went back to normal."

As he continued speaking my eyes widened and my heart began racing. How did he know? It was a secret! A really, really good secret that had been hidened and put away for 8 years! He wasn't suppose to know; no one was suppose to know.

He tilted his head and widened that irritating little smirk on his face.

"Now, are you **sure** I have the wrong girl?"

I could hear my heartbeat accelerating, my eyes widening and my hands sweating. At that moment in time, I truly, deeply feared him.

"How do you know that part of my life?" I asked frightened.

"So I do have the right girl, huh." He chuckled.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay! Don't entrap me in your famous Pudding Ring." He teased.

I growled at him to try to seem threatening but, somehow, he only seemed even more entertained.

"Monkey's don't growl; they throw poop." He teased yet again.

"If you won't answer me then I'll have to just make you forget about my secret identity the hard way." I threatened as I lifted my fists at him. He seemed taken back by my response.

"I just wanted to see you laugh, Pudding." He said with an awkward looking smile on his face "I don't want to hurt you or cause you any trouble. I just came to get another candy drop from you."

I had no idea what he meant by_ 'I just wanted another candy drop'. _

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no candy drop, now leave."

He stood there for about two or three minutes scratching his head. He seemed really confused. It seemed like a really awkward moment for him.

"Don't you want to hug me or something?" he asked

"WHAT? Why would I hug you, I don't even know you!"

"But…" he said I slow motion "you **do** know me.'

I stared at him in an angrylike confusion.

"Taruto, remember?"

**BAM!**

That name hit me like a gun.

That same dreadful pain began knawing at my heart.

My eyes began watering.

The worst part of it all was that I had no idea why.

I twisted my body around to try and hide my newly fund tears, but, it was no use, he had already seen my tears and grew silent.

"So…" he spoke silently,as if in a whisper,"you do remember me."

He silenced himself as I wiped my tears from my eyes.

I turned around to face him yet again. His eyes were half-opened and his head was facing the ground. He looked as though he had just robbed a bank and was now turning himself in. There is no way that anyone of the humans inhabiting this small blue planet could have felt the guilt I was feeling at this moment. I wanted to comfort him but I had no idea why he was even putting on that whole guilty expression.

"Hey…" I said "Umm…are you feeling okay?"

I could swear that I saw a small grin pop out as a tiny breath was released from his nose. If I did see it, it disappeared really quickly.

"You really don't know that you remember me do you , Pu-"

I saw his half-opened eyes start spinning, his long arms that had, up to this point, been on his sides were begining to droop down and his two feet which had been in the air our whole conversation were falling hard and fast to the floor.

It was, without a doubt, the first time I had ever seen a man faint!


	3. A damsel's denial& her savior's weakness

_"Hey…" I said "Umm…are you feeling okay_

_"Hey…" I said, "Umm…are you feeling okay?"_

_"You really don't know that you remember me do you, Pu-"_

_I saw his half-opened eyes start spinning and his two feet, which had been in the air our whole conversation, were falling hard and fast to the floor._

_It was, without a doubt, the first time I had ever seen a man faint!_

Two hours!

..

…..

……….

Shit!

I had to bring him all the way to my house and lay him on my bed because I thought he would die out there, but, on the way to my house he didn't move or anything and when I laid him on my bed he still wasn't budging an inch. I thought he was dead, for God sakes I mean I really thought he was dead. Trust me, I wouldn't sound as if I was exaggerating if you would have been sitting right next to me, watching this kid be unconscious for two freaking hours!

_This is really bad! What am I suppose to do when a person goes unconscious? DAWM! Why don't we get taught these sorts of things in health class? Information such as that would very very useful!!_

I just sat there trying hard to think up some sort of reason for this. About a million popped up, but I didn't really know which one to choose so I just sat there thinking he was dead.

_I'll try to check if he's still breathing. If he is, yay! If he's not I'll throw him in the gutters!_

I placed each one of my arms on both sides of his head and leaned within breathing distance of his face. My cheeks began burning as I came closer to his face. I placed my face near his nose and felt his inhales and exhales. I sighed with relief as I lifted my head a bit so as not to be in the way of is breathing and rested my arms on both sides of his head.

Sigh.

_Good. He's alive._

I was still leaning on top of his face thinking to myself, so, I kind of failed to notice my hair tickling the boy's nose.

I also failed in noticing that he was waking up.

I did however feel his hands trying to move around while the rest of his body followed along with his movements, so, as any normal curious teenage girl would do, I shifted my face to face his face and what do I get!?

No, no! Seriously! I want you to guess! Come on, seriously!

Fine, I'll tell you.

I get a crazy, saw me crying, enjoys seeing me confused, can fly, knows my past, irritating teenage boy/ specimen lifting his head, without realizing I was there, and kissing me in my own house!!

Well, you can probably guess what happened next.

**!!POW!!**

The next thing I know, I see this "kissing thief" flying across my room, thanks to my famous killer 'KouEnji Kenpou Attack'. The moment he hit the floor I ran at him, lifted him up by his shirt and screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS PUDDING! YOU DARE STEAL PUDDING THE 25TH SUCCESOR OF KOUENJI KENPOU'S FIRST KISS! YOU WISH TO BE KILLED BY PUDDING DON'T YOU! PUDDING SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH!"

"WOAHHH! WWAIT! J-JUST HOLD ON A SECOND, OKAY?"

"DEATH WAITS FOR NO MAN!"

"IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE, PUDDING, I SWEAR! I-I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE ON TOP OF M-"

He paused for a couple of seconds, as I was ready to kill and dismantle his body. Then, just as I was ready to kill this boy, without the least bit of hesitation to think about what his words would do to him, he gave another one of his smirks and glances my way.

"Say…" he asked in a sort of over-confident voice, " Why **were **you on top of me?"

My face froze in a mixture of disgust, confusion and embarrassment.

"Were you, by any chance…" he continued speaking as his smirk stretched, "trying to take advantage of me as I was unconscious?"

**"PUDDING SHALL BRING DEATH UPON YOU, SCRUMBAG!!"**

I was inches away from killing him when I felt an enormous forceful tug from my wrists pull me back.

I turned my head and saw my wrists being tied up by vines!?

VINES!

I have seen many things throughout my life, but nothing that ever had to do with vines attacking me from behind!

"Sorry for being kind of brutal…" said the boy as he came closer to me, "I didn't really have another way of stopping you."

I couldn't think straight anymore. I had been seen crying by some stalker, this same stalker stole my first kiss and on top of it all I was caught and captured by a vine, which my mysterious stalker had apparently summoned to stop my punches. My mind was so confused that I was starting to feel fuzzy.

"Besides, killing me would have been an unfair punishment…" stated my first kiss thief, "I was only kidding about the whole 'trying to take advantage of me' shit. But, really! What am I suppose to think when I just suddenly open my eyes to find you on top of me while, at the same time, I am on a bed!"

"By the way…" he looked around, "where exactly did you take me to? I don't think were on the sidewalk anymore."

My mouth hung open, but no words came out.

Guess I was still in shock.

I tried to speak, truthfully and honestly I did! But, it was hard to get over the fact that I may have brought home a dangerous person.

After a while of him staring at me puzzled, I was able to speak.

"I-I thou-ought you might di-die out there, after you fainted, s-so I carried you to my hou-house and set you on the bed to rest."

I was terrified to look him straight in the eyes, but, at the same time, I wanted to see his eyes. I wanted to try and make myself see his childlike eyes. For some reason, I felt warm and safe when I looked at his eyes.

I slowly cocked my head upward to meet his eyes when I noticed something that made my heart race.

He was …. **BLUSHING!**?!

"I-I-I DID NOT FAI-FAINT!!" he shouted as he stuck out his tongue to try to hide his embarrassment, yet it only made him look even cuter!!, "GUYS DON'T FAINT, STUPID!"

His eyes were wide open, his mouth was shaped into an animel-ike frown and his face was burning red! It was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life! I couldn't help but stare in awe at his face.

_S-So C-CU-__**CUTE**__ 3 I ne-never knew a gu-guy coul-d look so hu-hu-__**HUGGABLE**__!_

I could feel my cheeks burning up!

_H-HUH!? What the-? __**WHAT IS THIS**__!?_

That was the first time I had ever gotten so flustered over a male!

I mean, really!

A MALE!!

I hate men!

HATE!

HATE!

HATE!

_How could this have happened to me? I know better than to feel this way! __**HMPH! **_

I crossed my arms and pouted like a five year old.

_There is no way I am going to feel this way towards anyone! Especially this kid! So there! It is decided! As of today, I will not allow this teenage boy to come any more near my heart!_


	4. Her Savior's Weakness&ADamsel's Restrain

He was …. BLUSHING!?!

I ne-never knew a gu-guy coul-d look so hu-hu-HUGGABLE!

That was the first time I had ever gotten so flustered over a male!

I mean, really!

I hate men!

I know better than to feel this way! HMPH!

I crossed my arms and pouted.

There is no way I am going to feel this way towards anyone! It is decided! As of today,

I will not allow this teenage boy to come any more near my heart!

I will not allow this teenage boy to come anymore near my heart…..that's what I said..

"Pudding I'm hungry!"

So then, why?

"Pudding can I have some ramen?"

Why?

"Oh! Also, please bring me some dessert!! I haven't had any human sweets in such a long time and I miss their flavor."

GOD, WHY ME!!??!!

Flashback:

I turned around and swung my index finger towards the door.

"You can leave now since you're all better."

He took a couple of steps towards the door before stopping to turn his head towards me with a sort of guilty looking face.

"I can't leave."

My face froze into a glare.

"Yes. Yes, you can."

He shook his head rapidly.

"No. I really can't."

I began getting a little pissed.

"Yes."

He stood him ground.

"No."

I began growling inside my mind.

"YES!"

He seemed to be equally pissed.

"NO!"

This 'Yes/No' fight went on for about 5 to 10 minutes before I finally asked him why he couldn't leave.

"Look, you may or may not have remembered this but, when I was here on Earth, I betrayed my leader, Deep Blue, in order to protect your planet-"

'Protect my planet?'

I questioned him in confusion, "I don't remember an alien as young as you protecting my planet. I only remember the mews risking their lives to save Earth and Kish and Pai were the ones who betrayed their leader, not you."

…

……..

…………….

There was a moment of silence as he stared at me in disbelief.

"**NO FREAKIN WAY**!!!"

I stepped back out of surprised as he raised his voice.

"You remember those two creeps, but not me!?!?!?!?! So, you remember people who tried to kill you, yet you forget about someone who risked his life to save you!?!"

'Risked your life!?!'

"…yes…" I whispered.

"THAT FREAKING PISSES ME OFF!!" he screamed as he continued on with his rampage but I wasn't listening to him anymore.

I was deep in my own thoughts.

'He rescued me?'

"GEEZ, PUDDING! WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT KISH AND PAI THAT YOU'D REMEMBER ONLY THEM!?!

'When?'

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN!?! DO YOU ALSO REMEMBER DEEP BLUE!?!"

'I have always wanted to be rescued, always asked God to be rescued.'

'I wanted a savior who knew the 'me' behind that fake smile I always flashed people.'

"DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!?! GOD! I WENT THROUGH HELL TO SEE YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN SAID 'HELLO' TO ME!"

'I asked for a savior that saw my feelings and flaws, yet, never gave them much attention.'

'I begged and pleaded for a savior that would save me to see the real 'me'.'

'That's who I need!'

'That's my savior!'

"You know what, forget it. I went a little overboard.""

'That's the type of person that will rescue me'

"Sorry for yelling at you so much. I- I just was sort of surprised, I think.

'NOT HIM.'

"I don't know why you don't remember me, though. I want to know. Why, Pudding?"

'Anyone but him.'

"Don't you at the very least remember my name? Remember?"

'He can never rescue me.'

'He would never even try to rescue me.'

'There's no fucking way HE RESCUED me!!!!'

"T-A-R-U-T-O"

I'm not sure why but all I know is that, the moment my ears heard that name, my heart started racing, my cheeks grew warmer and I got pissed.

"PUDDING WAS NEVER RESCUED BY YOU, SO. STOP LYING TO PUDDING, YOU LIAR!!!"

"I'm not lying, Pudding, I did rescue you!"

"NO! NO! NO! LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!!"

He gave off a completely lost look. I couldn't really blame him. I didn't even know what I was saying!

"Okay. Okay. Look, Pudding, whether you believe me or not is besides the point, right now all you need to know is that you know me, I know you and I can't leave your side because-"

He seemed a bit hesitant before continuing his sentence.

"-it's my punishment for treason."

I was caught off guard, I guess. Hearing that sentence confused me a bit.

'Punishment'

'Treason'

I stopped glaring at him. I truthfully don't know what kind of expression I gave off at that moment, all I know is that he seemed to understand that I was confused, so he began explaining.

"After betraying our people's leader, our people decided to give Kish, Pai and I a sort of punishment for our crime-"

My heart felt sympathy for the boy. I felt as though I wanted to hug him, but, I restrained myself. Show no weakness, that's my number one rule in life. I had almost forgotten about my rule throughout his staying but now my mind is all cleared up for me to think straight.

"They decided obedience would be a most suitable punishment for our treason. So, they bestowed upon us a curse, we shall do as we're told up until we have done it."

I looked upon him curiously and spoke.

"Untie me."

He looked dumbfounded as the vines slid away from me.

"Sit."

His face reflected that of a constipated child as his butt forcibly fell to the ground. He flashed me an angry glare.

"That's not fair!"

I was too overwhelmed in laughter to stop at just a simple 'sit'.

"Lay"

He immediately, as some sort of force was controlling him, headed straight down to the floor.

"PUDDING!"

I have to admit now that I think about it I was acting a bit cruel, but, COME ON! It was hilarious! I commanded him like a dog! I've never had a dog before I NEEDED this!

"Pffftttt…hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!"

"MAKING ME DRESS UP IN A CLOWN SUIT WHILE DOING THE CHICKEN DANCE ON A GIANT BALL IS NOT FUNNYY!!!"

"You're kidding, right? Now twirl!!"

I could feel his eyes burning a hole in me as he twirled. Truthfully, I could hardly care less. It was hilarious, at least until he lost his balance and fell off the ball.

"Ohhhh…epic failure" I commented as I gave a thumbs down signal. He was too busy tearing up to hear me, though.

Damn he's cute! WAIT! NO! Nooooo! NOT cute. Pathetic! YES! Not cute at all.

After he finished rubbing his butt, he turned to me and, before I could utter a single word, slapped the palm of his left hand on my mouth.

"Pudding, I will honestly kill you if you do that again."

….

…….

Okay..

At this point I had gotten the impression that he was a cute, obedient kid who was mearly bluffing.

…

….

I was stupid.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

I slapped his hands off of my mouth and felt a powerful feeling of superiority.

"You HONESTLY expect me, Pudding a martial arts EXPERT, to believe that a scrawny little slave dog, such as yourself, could kill me?"

The boy. Looked. Pissed.

"You think your so much more superior than I am?"

I snickered.

"Look, Pudding, I Cant lose my patience. Don't push me."

"Coward! It was you who challenged me in the first place, was it not? So fight me!"

He seemed to be straining to control himself. Clutching his fists, he whispered, "Pudding..your really starting to irritate me."

"Then fight me**, stranger**."

….Stranger...

Such a detached word, is it not…

I used it so…easily..

And on purpose, too…

It seemed to be such a powerful word with him…

His source of weakness……

…

…

I had underestimated him.

**SNATCH**

The wind felt like sharp daggers to my face as it covered the sound of my stranger's footsteps as he, unknowingly to me, came in closer to me and grasped my neck within his once scrawny fingers enclosing them to each other inch by inch as he looked upon me as some sort of small immenent animal of which he planned to devour.


	5. A Damsel's Weakness & His Downfall

_He seemed to be straining to control himself. Clutching his fists, he whispered, "Pudding..your really starting to irritate me."_

"_Then fight me, stranger."_

…

…

_I had underestimated him._

_SNATCH_

_The wind felt like sharp daggers to my face as it covered the sound of my stranger's footsteps as he, unknowingly to me, came in closer to me and grasped my neck within his once scrawny fingers enclosing them to each other inch by inch as he looked upon me as some sort of small immenent animal of which he planned to devour._

It was horrific.

It was truly frightening.

He did not speak.

He did not move.

He merely stood them.

Looking at me with such lifeless eyes.

I had liked his eyes filled with such childlike feelings.

I didn't like this.

Whatever the fuck this was…I didn't like it.

Have you ever felt a man's true strength crashing your life support as if it were a mere soda can.

It is truly terrifying.

My feet were slowly being lifted off the ground as I desperately gasped for air. Only small letters were let out.

"s….t…p"

Another gasp of air was let out as I cried for help.

"P….le….se"

He threw me across the room with such ease and no hesitation whatsoever. As I was slowly trying to regain my strength and gasping for air, he walked towards me and yanked my hair. He pulled me up using my hair to pull me up. I will not lie, it hurt like hell. I felt as though all my hair was slowly being plucked out all at once.

"NYA! IT HURTS!"

No response.

"STOP"

Nothing

"Please" I cried

Still nothing.

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO OBEY ME"

I felt so helpless. I wanted to be saved. I NEEDED to be saved. I let out all my tears as I prayed

_Please God send me my savior_

Upon seeing me cry, something clicked inside the boy's eyes that regained his childlike sparkle.

He immediately let my hair go and backed himself away from me. He seemed panicked and confused. He was sweating and shivering and looked up, down, side to side. Then, he came running to my side and hugged me. I felt tears sliding down my shoulders as he cried "I'm so sorry, Pudding!". I looked at him in disbelief.

This boy.

This childlike boy who is now kneeling at my side begging for forgiveness almost killed me with absolutely no hesitation.

He treated me like a piece of paper and is now treating me like family.

I lifted his chin and asked the only word I could come up with.

"Why?'

He paused for a moment until lowering his head.

"I had warned you, hadn't I?"

His words confused me.

"I clearly told you not to make me angry."

_I remembered him saying something like that._

"You didn't listen"

_Wait…_

"You SHOULD have listened."

_He wouldn't dare._

"I kept warning you over and over."

_Is he HONESTLY blaming ME?_

"But you just wouldn't stop."

"SO YOU ATTACK ME?"

He paused

"IS THAT IT?"

He was sill restraining himself from looked at me.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TAUGHT TO DO, HUH? KILL ALL THOSE WHO MAKE YOU ANGRY AND THEN

BLAMING THEM FOR YOUR ANGER?"

_Why wont he look at me?_

"OR IS THERE JUST SOMETHING ABOUT ME THAT'S "SPECIAL"!?"

_Look at me_

"IS THAT WHY YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME?"

_Damn it_

"WHAT WAS YOUR REASON FOR COMING TO SEE ME AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT I

WANTED A CANDYDROP!"

_Just look at me_

"YOU DON'T NEED ME TO GET YOURSELF A CANDYDROP AND BESIDES, IF YOU REALLT DID COME FROM THE PLANET WHERE KISH AND PAI CAME FROM THERE WOULD BE NO WAY THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLEY BE ALLOWED TO VISIT EARTH! THEY WOULDN'T LET YOU!"

_Answer me_

"And from the way you went at me back there, I wouldn't believe you came here just to see me."

_Lift your head_

"So, why?"

_Lift it, you coward_

"Why are you BOTHERING me?"

_Do it_

"LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER ME!"  
He lifted his head to me, obediently, and was trying so very hard to not obey my command of answering me.

"Answer me, NOW."

He looked at me with guilty and shame.

He looked at me with sadness.

He looked at me with tears.

But…there was another feeling he looked at me with.

It was such a pure feeling.

So warm was it that I could stare at his eyes all my life.

I've never seen such a feeling in someone's eyes.

Be it male or female.

Never.

I was so engulfed with his eyes that I was a bit taken back as he spoke. It was such a normal tone of voice, but, the words, they were not normal. They were not worth that voice. They were not meant to be heard. They should never be said. Yet, I asked for them. Such ignorance.

"I came to kill you."


End file.
